Twist
Twist, known as the Desert Shadow, is a main character in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. He is a Ninja character who goes to raise his potential damage output against opponents while his attacks are getting stacked. He is played by Fairy27. Lore Pre-Sunken Pyramid Twist is part of a generation group called the Desert Shadow, being paid to do so and mostly doing it for himself only at first, but part of the reason he goes to the Sunken Pyramid is because he wants to learn more about his father, Whirlwind, during the adventure. Nothing much is known after this, for now. Post-Sunken Pyramid Twist joined the expedition to find the legends of the Sunken Pyramid, with the first few members Camilla, Drip and Meltfrost. The roster grew significantly over time. When the group entered the Fryste Ødemark, Twist entered the library and read the book entitled "Archive of Assassins", learning more about his generation and about Whirlwind, but there were hints that some parts told by him in the past were lies after reading it. Later, he was thinking that history may be connected to the present. Personality As said in the description, Twist is the silent type, and his words are usually soft. However, this is because he observes movements of almost nything, but that doesn't mean he's always really careful. That way, he'll know when to strike the right attacks. While in his assassin group, he's the one on the lookout, but he's getting worn out lately and tends to sleep early when needed, but he plans to be on the lookout again, for the expedition group this time, in the future. Stats and Abilities Class: Ninja Max HP: 558 Speed: 26 Current Level: 12 Abilities: *'Stacking Attack:' Call of Rapid Boomerangs - Deals 8.8x10 (+10% AD) damage. Some attacks are likely to miss. *'Supportive Attack:' Sneak Up - When an ally gets hurt, does damage to the one who attacked that ally but less boomerangs. Last for 3 turns. *'Supportive Skill:' Steal Shot - Lowers your opponents attack and speed by 20% while increasing yours by that amount. Lasts for 2 turns. Plant Food Powers: *'Plant Food 1:' Bloom Bleed - Make two opponents bleed by shooting sharp boomerangs. Bleed deals 24 damage (+25% AD) per turn, damage will be increased by 12 (+12.5% AD per attack. Lasts for 4 turns. *'Plant Food 2:' Cross Fire - Flings 20 boomerangs in a cross shape, hitting a target enemy and divide it among the other enemies present. Each boomerang deals 48 (+50% AD) damage and are 20% likely to miss. Max enemies hit are up to 4. Talents 1.) Rapid Dispatch - If the target gets killed by Call of Rapid Boomerangs, all the boomerangs (only the once which successfully hit the target) will hit random enemies. 2.) Lose Focus - Steal Shot steals 20% more attack and speed, duration reduced to 2 turns. 3.) Mark for Death - First enemy getting countered by Sneak Up will suffer -4 armor for 3 turns. Category:Main characters